


Jak kapitalizm, to kapitalizm

by Filigranka



Category: Gospoda pod upiorkiem (Pagaczewski's book)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Skumbrie w tomacie, króliczątko-miniaturka, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Primo, to jedna z moich ulubionych książek dzieciństwa. Secundo, upiory w niej były przezabawne i bardzo pięknie starały się nadążać za (niestety, niesłusznym) duchem czasów - i sądzę, że to się bohaterom nie zmieniło.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, ja wiem, ja wiem, fandom wybitnie niszowy. Ale to jedna z moich ukochanych książek dzieciństwa! Wszelkie niedostatki charakteru bohaterów można zwalić na to, że owo dzieciństwo było kawał czasu temu. ;)
> 
> Całkiem sporo rzeczy trzeba było researchować w tym fiku. A i tak kilka trzyma się jedynie na kleju zwanym licentia poetica. Tytuł z piosenki Kabaretu Pod Budą*. I tak, to jest oczywiście pomysł na milion dłuższych AU. Ale dłuższych AU niet. Jest 460 słów jeno.
> 
> * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws4Eb-uTSrk

     — Gdy w tym zamku Czerniecki spisywał stronice pierwszej polskiej książki kucharskiej, kapitalizm dopiero majaczył na horyzoncie! — Rokita walnął pięścią w stół. — A „strategiczny” to mógł być manewr, nie inwestor!  
     — Ale zamki należały do rąk prywatnych — bąknął burmistrz, zerkając z niepokojem na rogi rozmówców.  
     — Te ręce zaś do najszlachetniejszych z polskich rodów. Ludzi godnych i służących wspólnocie, nie sobkowemu interesowi — warknął Boruta. Udało się mu całkiem godne to warknięcie. — Wyprzedaży majątku narodowego za granicę mówimy, nadal i wspólnie, nasze stanowcze nie!  
     Rusałki oraz reszta strachów, usadowiona wzdłuż ludzko-nadprzyrodzonego Okrągłego Stołu gminy Nowy Wiśnicz (z dodatkowym wsparciem ministerialnym, gdyż szło o zabytki), zaszemrała potakująco.  
     — Nadal i wspólnie, nadal i wspólnie... Pewnie. Pamiętamy wasze entuzjastyczne poparcie dla socjalistycznej ojczyzny. Spółdzielnie strachów się zakładało, co? — Wysłannik z Warszawy był bardziej wojowniczy.  
     Przynajmniej dopóki Biała Dama nie posłała mu swojego słynnego, lodowato wyniosłego spojrzenia. Pod nim doświadczony pracownik Ministerstwa Przekształceń Własnościowych zacukał się jak uczniak.  
     — Staramy się iść razem z narodem... ludźmi... w kwestiach historycznych. Trudno, żebyśmy nigdy nie popełnili błędu w materii dla nas tak obcej — oznajmiła ze staranną, nieco z francuska brzmiącą dykcją.  
     — Cała spółdzielnia przyłączyła się do „Solidarności”. Uważajcie raczej, towarzyszu burmistrzu, żebym wam przeszłości nie wypomniał! — Rokita wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem, uzbrojonym w długie, zakrzywione, zębami obgryzione paznokcie, na przedstawiciela systemu niedawno minionego.  
     — Ferdek jest diabeł! — zawyło coś z drugiej części stołu. — Diabeł nie chce do Ameryki! Diabeł chce kefiru! Polskiego kefiru!  
     Przedstawiciel Ministerstwa otarł czoło. Nie na to się pisał, gdy podpisywał klauzulę o absolutnej tajności delegacji w Nowym Wiśniczu... Prawdę powiedziawszy, liczył raczej na mile tajemniczy, nieco partyzancki weekend, jak to teraz mawiano, w pięknym starym zamku.  
     — Ale panowie, nie możemy powiedzieć Polsce i światu, że zamek Wiśnicz zostaje wyłączony z programu prywatyzacji ze względu na opór spółdzielni strachów...  
     — ...zasłużonej dla „Solidarności” i we wszystkich poprzednich powstaniach — wtrącił aksamitnym, głębokim głosem Boruta.  
     Zapadła cokolwiek niezręczna cisza. Warszawski wysłannik wszak też walczył z komunizmem. A teraz byłe nowe czasy, nowa epoka, wszystko się przewalało, kotłowało i kłębiło. Jak zwykle w takich razach dochodziło do błędów, ba, niesprawiedliwości. Ale się przecież wszyscy, wrzuceni w całkiem nowe funkcje i role, starali. To chyba musiało coś znaczyć?  
     — To może... to może... — szukał nerwowo wyjścia.  
     W sukurs przyszedł mu burmistrz, aparatczyk vel doświadczony człowiek władzy, rozwiązujący w życiu także nieco inne problemy niż te opozycyjne.  
     — To może zrobimy tak: podpiszemy tajne porozumienie, że zamku nie oddamy, a oficjalnie zaczniemy się... spierać, przerzucać papierami, gmina, ministerstwo, województwo, tak w koło Macieju... i stan zamku pozostanie wiecznie, no, przez następne kilka dekad, prawnie nieuregulowany? Powoła się jakieś muzeum, żeby wami zarządzało.  
     Wysłannik Ministerstwa zaczął protestować, ale strachy sprawiały wrażenie zadowolonych z propozycji.  
     — Bo widzi pan — rzucił burmistrz na koniec, gdy zostali już w sali sami, ojcowskim tonem — mądrość ludu ma zawsze rację. A co, mówi tradycja, jest najtrwalsze? Prowizorka!


End file.
